Dinner And Drinks
by ElizabethlovesJack
Summary: this story goes along with Lunch. Not really a sequel but its the same type of thing. Olivia is doing paperwork at home and Alex brings her dinner along with some fun oneshot R&R please


**A/N:** This story goes along with my story Lunch, but its not really a sequel. Not as smutty as Lunch but there is a little bit in there so don't worry. R&R and tell me what you think 

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own the characters. I wish I could be Olivia but sadly I am not

**Dinner and Drinks**

**By: ElizabethlovesJack**

Olivia groaned as she looked at the enormous amount of paperwork on her coffee table. She had fallen behind and decided to take some home to try and catch up. After three hours of grueling work she leaned back on her couch and sighed. Her body was cramped from leaning over the table for so long. She groaned again as she heard her cell ringing somewhere under the scattered papers. She flipped it open and answered.

"Benson."

"Hey baby." Olivia smiled as she heard the voice of her girlfriend on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Alex."

"So... whatcha doing?" Alex was trying to sound innocent but Olivia didn't care. She could use a break especially if it involved one of Alex's 'adventures'.

"Drowning in paperwork."

"I bet you could use a break. You sound really tired." Alex's pretend innocence was gone, replaced with genual concern. Olivia sighed and leaned back on her couch again.

"I definately could."

"You want me to come over? I can make you some dinner." The pretend innocence was back. Olivia knew that Alex had no intention of cooking, even if she had been able to.

"_You_, cook? Why don't I just set the place on fire myself? It'll save you the trip." Olivia said sarcastically.

"I only set fire to the stove once."

"The stove, yes only once. But the microwave, twice." Alex smiled as she remembered the time...times that she set fire to her microwave. One she had stuck a plastic container in and it caught fire and the other she couldn't even remember. All she remembered was Olivia screaming that it was on fire...again and then breaking out the extinguisher.

"Ok, ok so I don't cook. But I can grab something for us on my way over." Olivia smiled.

"All right, I guess. I am starving." Alex hung up, grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door. After stopping at a few take-out places, she walked up the stairs to Olivia's apartment and kicked the door with her foot. Olivia got up and looked through the peep hole to find, not Alex, but a large brown paper bag. She smiled and opened the door. Alex walked in with the large bag and set it down on the counter. Olivia shook her head as Alex pulled out boxes and boxes of Chinese food.

"What?" Alex asked when she saw Olivia, which just made Olivia laugh.

"Who the hell is supposed to eat all this?"

"You said you were starving. And I know you, when you get working like this you forget to eat. And I figured that your fridge was probably empty." Alex walked over and opened it to find a box of left-over pizza and a few sodas. She looked back at her lover. "And I was right." Olivia grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her against her body, wrapping their arms around each other.

"You're too good to me Alex."

"Maybe, but I love you. Now what do you want. I went to three different Chinese places, and got all the stuff I know you love." Olivia kissed Alex quickly and grabbed some forks out of the drawer in the kitchen and grabbed some of the boxes and followed Alex into the living room. Alex collapsed on the couch and placed her feet on the coffee table as Olivia sat down next to her.

An hour later Olivia was in the same postition that Alex had been in an hour earlier, only Alex was now resting her head on Olivia's shoulder. Alex moved her hand over the detective's now full stomach and rubbed gently in circles. Olivia closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her girlfriend's hand on her stomach. Alex slowly moved her hand lower and lower until she finally slipped her fingers under the hem of Olivia's pants.

"What do you think you are doing Ms. Cabot?" Olivia asked without openeing her eyes. Alex leaned up and placed small kisses on Olivia's neck.

"Shh, just relax Liv." Alex slipped her hand under Olivia's panties and gently guided her fingers to Olivia's core which was growing more wet with every second. Olivia sighed as Alex gently rubbed her center.

"Hey Liv, I'm still kinda hungry."

"But Alex you just ate a ton of..." Olivia lost her train of thought as Alex dipped her fingers past her folds and then quickly removed her hand. She lifted her hand as Olivia watched and covered her middle finger with her mouth. She slowly pulled it out making sure that she got every bit of Olivia's hot juices. Then she slowly unbuttoned the detective's pants and slid them over her hips throwing them to the floor. She lifted Oliva's shirt over her head and discarded it along with her bra. She kneeled in front of Olivia between her legs. She placed a trail of kisses down her lover's torso until she reached the barrier between her and her goal. She grazed Olivia's skin with her teeth as she took the panties in her mouth.

"Mmm, yes Alex." Olivia managed to say as Alex slid her panties down her legs with just her teeth. Alex kissed her way up Olivia's leg and smiled at how wet she had made her. She lightly flicked her tongue over the slickness making Olivia's hips buck involuntarily. She blew gently on the heat filled center.

"Liv, I believe I told you to relax." As Alex lowered her head again, she grasped Olivia's waist and pulled her closer.

"I can't Alex. I need you...please." Alex blew gently again.

"Do you need this?" She flicked her tongue out again barely even touching Olivia. Once again Olivia's body jerked forward.

"What about this..." This time Alex dipped her tongue past her folds and Olivia moaned loudly. Alex looked up at her lover.

"What was that?" Olivia had thrown her head back against the couch, and was gripping the cushions beside her tightly.

"More...please Alex." The more that Olivia begged, the more Alex got turned on. She lowered her head again and dipped her tongue back into the sweet taste of Olivia. With her hands still gripping Olivia's thighs, she pulled her forward quickly causing her tongue to thrust into the detective.

"Oh, god! Yessss Alex! Yes." Olivia's knuckles were turning white from her hold on the couch cushions. Alex's fingers dug into Olivia's hips as she moved her tongue in circles. After a few moments she could feel the walls beginning to clasp and she moved one of her hands and thrusted two fingers into Olivia.

"Jesus. Yes Alex. Holy shit! Yes. Yesss! Yesssssss!" Olivia arched her back as her orgasm flooded her body. Her eyes rolled back in her head and everything faded away. A few seconds later, the world around her came back into focus including the beautiful woman who was still sitting between her legs. She released the couch cushions as her breathing began to slow back to normal. She looked down at Alex who seemed to be quite pleased with herself. When she regained use of her vocal cords she pulled Alex up next to her and kissed her quickly.

"Did you enjoy that counselor?" Alex licked her lips with her eyes closed when Olivia pulled away.

"I did. But I'm guessing not as much as you did detective." Alex smirked as she noticed that familiar sparkle in Olivia's eyes. She had a feeling that Olivia had worked up an appetite, so to speak.

The next morning Olivia woke up to the sound of her shower running. She grabbed her watch off the night stand and it said six in the morning.

"Jesus, Alex. I've never been able to figure out how you get up so early." She said as she crawled out of the bed, not caring that she was naked. She was amazed that they had actually made it to the bed the night before. She groaned as she realized that she still hadn't finished her paperwork. She walked into the steamy bathroom and saw the naked outline of Alexandra Cabot standing in her shower. She quietly stepped in and slipped her arms around the blonde's waist. Alex spun around in her arms and kissed her, wrapping her own arms around the detective.

"Morning," Olivia managed to say as she took a quick breath before Alex slipped her tongue into her mouth. Alex responded by pushing her back against the shower wall and pressing her wet body against Olivia, making the detective moan. Alex placed on hand on the wall behind Olivia to stop them from sliding down into the tub.

After their little shower quickie, Alex was standing in a towel searching through her stash of clothes that she left at Olivia's for these very occasions.

"How is it that you have that much energy at six in the morning?" Alex just laughed at her girlfriend's comment. Olivia came over and pulled out a skirt that had a nice slit up the thigh and a lowcut matching jacket.

"Wear these." Alex shook her head and smiled.

"Why, so you can picture me naked everytime you see me?" Olivia kissed her quickly.

"Exactly." Olivia heard her cell phone ringing and grabbed it.

"Benson."

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all morning."

"Elliot?"

"Yeah its me. Who else would be calling you at six-thirty?"

"I don't know. What's wrong?"

"They caught Binelli. They brought him in around five and Cap wants us to question him. We got this one in the bag Liv. How soon can you be here?"

"What's Elliot want?" Alex called from the bathroom.

"They caught Binelli. We have to get there asap." Olivia yelled back to her.

"Is that Alex there with you?"

"No Elliot its John. Of course its Alex. Who else would be at my apartment at six-thirty?" He noticed her sarcasm.

"Right. So thats why we couldn't get ahold of her either. Well bring her with you."

"I will. We'll be there soon." They finished getting ready and headed down to the precinct. They walked in together and found eveyone waiting for them. Olivia and Elliot got the guy to confess to raping three women and Alex told him that she would see him in court. Later that night the squad went to a local bar to celebrate. Olivia, who didn't drink anymore, ordered a water and Alex, who wouldn't drink around Olivia, ordered a soda. Since it was Friday, they stayed most of the night.

Cragen left by nine since he didn't drink either, he didn't want to bring down the guys' fun. Munch and Fin left shortly after, both taking cabs since they had too much to drink. Olivia stayed to take Elliot home and Alex stayed with Olivia. By the time it was just the three of them, Elliot was completely trashed. Olivia didn't mind watching after her partner for once since he had done it so many times before she sobered up for good. They sat at a booth with Alex and Olivia close together on one side and Elliot on the other. He looked up to see Alex whispering in Olivia's ears. Olivia laughed.

"That's just mean Alex."

"What's mean? I wanna know." Elliot slurred.

"Come on Liv. It'll be fun, and he won't remember any of it. And its not like he has to do anything. He doesn't even have to look if he doesn't want to."

"Who? What..." Elliot was confused. "Holy shit," he whispered as he watched Alex lower her lips to his partner's neck. Olivia's eyes fluttered shut and she moaned quietly as Alex slid her hand over her stomach. Elliot gulped as he watched Alex straddle Olivia facing her, wrapping her arms around the detective's neck. He leaned to the side so he could see better. Alex pressed her lips against the fiery brunette's and Elliot could have sworn he saw their tongues battling. Alex lowered her hands to cup Olivia's breasts, without breaking the kiss. Elliot could only stare as Alex leaned back onto the table and Olivia ran her hands down the blonde's body and tugged at her skirt.

"Elliot...Elliot we're here." Elliot felt someone shaking him gently and he opened his eyes to find himself in the backseat of Olivia's car.

"Elliot are you ok?" Alex asked when she noticed how heavy he was breathing.

"It was a dream..." he said to himself. When he looked up at the women, all he could see was the images of them in the bar, whether they were real or not. Alex looked over at Olivia.

"Do you need help getting into the house or can you make it?" Olivia asked.

"No I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride." He got out of the car and stumbled up to his door. They had called Kathy to warn her of his 'condition' so that he wouldn't just pass out in the hallway. They drove off when the saw a light on and Kathy wave out the window, letting them know that they could leave.

Alex placed her hand on her lover's thigh as they drove to her apartment since it was closer.

"He thinks it was a dream Liv." Alex finally said a few minutes later.

"What? Oh the thing at the bar. How do you know?"

"When he woke up he said, 'it was just a dream.'"

"Oh well, let him think that. Maybe then, if he does remember it tomorrow, he won't say anything." Alex smirked and rubbed Olivia's thigh. When they got into Alex's apartment, Olivia pulled her into a kiss.

"I never properly thanked you for dinner last night." She said, removing Alex's glasses.

"Mmm, I should thank you. It was delicious." Olivia slid her hand up Alex's thigh and under the slit on her skirt.

"You know, I haven't had dinner yet tonight." She pushed Alex's panties aside and surprised her by thrusting in two fingers. Alex gasped at the sudden and unexpected contact. She almost collapsed as Olivia pumped her fingers in and out.

"What exactly...did you have...in mind detective?" Alex asked between quick ragged breaths. As quickly as she had entered Alex, Olivia pulled her fingers out. She brought them up to her mouth and slowly sucked on Alex's juices.

"You."

THE END


End file.
